I Sold My Soul
by snowypaws29
Summary: This is a story I want to do where a teen sells his soul to the devil just to have a friend. I know it may seem like a stupid idea, but I wanted to do a story about this since it sounds like a good story to write. The idea itself came from a post I saw about the idea. Idk who thought of it, but nonetheless I'm wanting to write it down. So thank you and I hope you enjoy!


1: I'm Tired of Being Picked On

RIIIIIIIIING!*

As the last bell rings for the day, kids come pouring out of classrooms with everyone talking about different things. I come out of my Biology class, a solemn look on my face.

Thank God I don't have to put up with anyone from here for the weekend, I think to myself. I get to my locker and put away things I don't need. I get out my Math book, grumbling. I've always hated Math. I never did good in the subject.

A few shadows come up behind me as I hear chuckling. I moan inwardly as I close my locker door.

"What is it you want now, Trent?" I ask the leader of the trio. "Do you need help writing a paper or something?" I turn around to face them.

On the right is Harold, but he likes to call himself Slasher for some stupid reason. Maybe it's because he always carries a knife with him wherever he goes. I don't know if he's cut anyone with any of his knives, but hopefully not. He's smart, but I don't know why he would be in a gang with the other two. He has brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a good build for someone who's scrawny.

Then you have Hiccup on the left. He's the brawn of the trio, and is on the football team with Trent. Hiccup has red hair, freckles and deep blue eyes. He usually holds me down so Trent can beat me up if I have the guts to tell them off or if they just feel like picking on weaker links. Everyone calls him Hiccup because he seems to always Hiccup when he gets excited, after eating, or something on those lines. He also has an accent.

Lastly, you have Trent. He's the quarterback of our football team here at Winster High School. He's the leader, as you can tell. He has vivid green eyes, dirty blonde hair, and somewhat of a chiseled chin. And to top it all of, his dad is the principle of this school as well. So everyone treats him all special like, and he has people who do his homework for him so he can pass school. Like me, for instance.

I'm nothing special, just a normal teenager with no friends and no social life out of the internet. And by me saying that I have no friends; I actually don't have any. Everyone stays away from me at all costs unless someone wants me to do something for them. I have black hair, one blue eye and one green eye, and I wear glasses because of my bad vision. I've had bad vision ever since I could remember, and I have to get new glasses a lot since Trent beats me up. I've been saving money for such an occasion and hide it under the floorboards of my room. Even my parents don't know about it.

Trent smirks and puts a hand on the lockers behind me, leaning in. "Oh, nothing really. I just thought I'd drop a visit to my little buddy, Lucy," he chuckles.

Yeah, my name is Lucy. But it's short for Lucifer, since my parents decided they wanted a child to have a badass name and grow up badass. But I guess they got me instead.

Hiccup and Slasher snicker behind him.

"Well, if you don't need anything, I guess I'll just go home," I tell them, getting rigid as I know what's going to happen next. I lean down and pick up my backpack, but Trent tears it away from me and tosses it aside.

"Woah, not so fast, buddy. I didn't even say what I wanted from you yet," Trent smirks. Slasher picks up my backpack so I won't make a go for it. Trent pulls me to him and we start walking towards the door.

"So... what do you want, Trent?" I ask him, hating every moment of this.

"What I want is for you to finish my paper like I asked you to, nerd. It's overdue, and I don't want to be thunk of as a slacker. Plus, I know that you don't want me to do what I normally do to you, now do you?" He looks at me as we get outside and turn.

"Maybe that's what he's asking for, boss," Slasher pipes in.

"The pipsqueak is askin' for it. He hasn't been doin' anything you ask him to," Hiccup says.

"Hey, I got this!" Trent tells them, and they back off. He sighs and holds me tightly in the arm he has around me. We round a corner, and I groan inwardly again. "But the boys do have a point. You haven't been doing a lot of things I've been asking for, and you may be asking for it."

We stop and Trent finally let's me go. I look at all of them, gulping. "Look, Trent. I know you've been asking for me to do your homework. But I also have piles of homework of my own that I need to do."

"Looks like someone's making an excuse," Hiccup chuckles.

The trio starts to surround me as I look between them, backing up. My back hits the concrete wall behind me, and I look around for an escape. When I look back at Trent, I see a fist coming at my face.

A little while later, I come home and kick off my shoes. My mom perks up from the table and comes to the entrance. She gasps when she sees me all bloody and bruised up.

"Sweetheart, what happened to you?!" She comes to me and starts fussing over me.

"I'm fine, ma. I just ran into a pole is all," I tell her, trying to get past her.

"Pole my ass. Richard! Get a wash rag and wet it for me please," Mom calls behind her. I hear a groan and thumping about, then my dad comes and gives it to her.

When he looks at me, he scoffs. "The hell happened to you, kid?"

"I just ran into a p-" I'm cut off as my mom starts cleaning my face and leading me to the kitchen at the same time.

"You didn't run into a pole, so don't try to lie to us. Is it because of that Trent fellow at your school? Did he beat you up again?"

I growl and grab the rag from my mom. "Ma, I know you're worried about me. But I don't want to be bothered right now." I go upstairs, passing my father on the way.

"He's a good-for-nothing kid, Martha," my dad says as he watches me.

"Richard," she huffs out. "I don't need you being an ass right now. What I do need is for you to hand me the phone so I can call the principle and tell him what Trent is doing to our son."

As soon as he does that, my mom n starts dialing the school and goes to the other room. My dad just shakes his head and goes back to his seat in the living room, continuing to watch his shows on tv.

As soon as I get to my bedroom, I toss my pack to the ground and flop onto my bed. I let out a sigh and hold the wet rag to my face. After a few minutes, I get up and hop onto my computer. I click a link I've saved and scroll down, the reflection of the screen jumping off my glasses. As I look at it, a message pops up and I go press it. When I do, an ad suddenly starts playing.

"Are you tired of being picked on? Are you over the fact that the person or persons pushing you around tells you what you need to do for the rest of your life? Well, look no further! All of your problems will wash away and your questions will be answered! All we ask of you is to click the link down below, and all you have to do is read it!"

After it stops playing, I look at the screen, seeing a link below in all red reading "The Devil's Deal." I scoff at it and click on it, thinking that it's just a stupid ad. When I do, the screen goes black. I sit up straighter, confused at what just happened. After a few seconds, red words start appearing on the black screen. As I look at it, unsure what to do, I start to scroll down, reading as I do so. After getting to the bottom, I see a little box with the word signature written next to it. I hover the mouse above it, and before I click on it, my mom calls me down for dinner.

Eek! I'm so excited for this story now! I want you guys to start giving me feedback on my stories from now on. Please don't hold back just because I'm new here. I want to hear what you guys think of the stories that I write. Other than that, I hope you guys have fun reading! See ya!


End file.
